Of Cooking And Kinks
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Ted finds out about one of Cody's obsessions. This is my first attempt at Codiase, I have been dancing around these two for a while now and I finally took the plunge. as always this is SLASH


**Title:** Of Cooking and Kinks

**Summary:** Ted finds out one of Cody's obsessions

**Pairing:** Codiase, implied Bourton, Candy, Evan/Ted, Randy/Cody/Ted/Evan

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone mentioned in this fic (sadly) none of this ever happened unless string theory proves true in which case it's not completely out of the question that this could have possible happened in another universe (a girl can wish right?)

**A/N:** So I'm at college now and no matter how much I try to think of something to write I can't think of anything; however, that changed when we were talking about Lonely Island and watching The Watchmen last night. (talking about duplicating Dr. Manhattan and how Silk Specter bounces back from that when she lands a guy with ED, somehow it turned to roleplaying and I was struck with inspiration) So this fic came to life, I hope its ok, I feel it was a bit rushed. Originally this was going to be a fluff story involving the song "I Just Had Sex" but then it turned into a let's make Cody a fan*girl*boy for X-men slash it was a lot of fun writing, I've never tried my hand at Codiase before, but the pairing is far too tempting to pass up

The story that Cody mentions is just something I made up, I have read something sort of along those lines, but I was mainly bs-ing and the story that Cody types up well I don't know if I'll actually write that, but if anyone would like a go at it feel free to run with it

* * *

><p>Ted stood in the kitchen trying to season the brisket that was intended as tonight's dinner. He had reached to grab the pepper when he realized that it was nowhere to be seen.<p>

'Cody,' Ted thought, yes the younger man had been fiddling with the spices earlier, he must have put it back up by accident.

Grabbing a napkin Ted cleaned his hands off before turning to open the cabinet above the stove to continue his search for the missing spice.

Paprika, lemon pepper, cayenne, salt, garlic, oregano, cloves, curry, chili powder, basil, cilantro, cinnamon, chives, chipotle, rosemary, ginger, mint, parsley; it seemed that Ted had located every spice known to man with the exclusion of pepper.

"What the hell…" Ted murmured as he surveyed the spices again.

"Hey Cody!"

No answer.

"Babe?"

Still nothing. In fact it was absolutely silent.

'Odd,' Ted thought as he ventured outside the kitchen. Usually he had to pray for Cody to be quiet, but no that he thought about it, the house had been silent for well over an hour.

"Cody honey, where are you?'

Silence.

Swallowing nervously Ted feared the worst and took off sprinting towards the stairs.

Making a quick check of the rooms Ted stopped outside the master bedroom and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Cody sitting cross legged on the bed eyes focused intently on the computer screen, his headphones securely in place.

Opening his mouth to voice a question to Cody, the words died on the tip of Ted's tongue when he heard Cody mumble something, lyrics most likely.

A smile slowly formed on Ted's lips as the mumbled words registered in his mind. _'I just had sex.'_

Slinking forward Ted came up behind Cody slowly pulling down the headphones as he leaned down to ear level and whispered "wanna give some truth to that statement?"

Cody jumped slightly, slamming the laptop shut before turning to look up at Ted, a red blush covering his cheeks.

"Hiya Teddy."

Ted quirked an eyebrow motioning to the laptop "what were you looking at?"

"Nothing!" Cody said a bit too quickly.

Smirking Ted replied "were you looking at porn Codes?" as he reached for the computer.

A noise somewhere between a screech and a groan left Cody's lips as he lunged forward to stop Ted, but the Mississippi native proved much faster and now held the laptop in his hands as he stood by the edge of the bed.

Grinning triumphantly Ted opened the lap top and quickly scanned the page expecting to see nude images. Instead what he saw was a screen filled with words on some site called fanfiction . net.

Briefly scanning the page Ted raised an eyebrow looking up at Cody.

"What's this Cody?"

Now a bright crimson color Cody lowered his eyes as he mumbled "X-men slash…"

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

Cody sighed exasperatedly "I said X-men slash!"

Ted cocked his head to the side "what the hell is that?"

Biting his bottom lip as he thought of how to approach the matter Cody ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, its fan written stories for the fandom that happen to be same sex pairings," Cody trailed off.

Ted looked confused "a fandom?"

"Yea, like X-men is the fandom, it's the world that the writer choses to write in, and slash is a male/male pairing," Cody clarified.

Nodding Ted held out the laptop for Cody as he sat on the bed "and what pairing are you reading?"

Grabbing his computer back Cody responded sheepishly "Cherik and Slogan."

"Cherik and Slogan?"

Looking up at Ted Cody explained "Cherik is Charles/Erik and Slogan is Scott/Logan."

Ted nodded quietly looking at the bed spread seeming to take a great interest in the patterns of the fabric.

"Teddy, if this makes you uncomfortable I won't read it in our bed anymore."

Ted shook his head "no, it's not that. I'm just thinking."

Cody tried to hide the smile that was creeping on his face. Teddy, his Teddy, didn't mind his fanfic obsession. Life was good!

Clearing his throat Ted looked at Cody "So what _'slogan'_ fic are you reading now?"

Eyes brightening Cody smiled as he began to fill Ted in on the story.

"Well it takes place during the course of movie one, you know when Jean tells Logan that Rogue is smitten with him and he responds by saying his heart belongs to another but cuts her off by changing the subject before she can respond? Well the 'other' is Scott, and the fic shows how they were dancing around one another throughout the entire movie. Because let's be honest, there was a lot of sexual tension between those two, obviously they weren't interested in Jean! Anyway, before Logan leaves he runs into Scott in the danger room and they end up hooking up, but then he has to leave for Alkali Lake. But, there's a sequel in the works with TONS of Jean bashing and lots of Slogan sex," Cody finished sounding very much like a rabid fangirl as he bounced happily from his spot on the bed.

Ted laughed at how excited Cody looked, when an idea struck him. Reaching out and closing the laptop he moved it out of reach to rest on the nightstand before turning back to smile at Cody. "Care to re-enact that danger room scene? You can be my Scott," he whispered leaning in to brush his lips against Cody's.

Wrapping his arms around Ted's neck he pulled the elder man down on top of him "and you're my Wolverine."

Planting kisses along Cody's neck Ted slowly worked on Cody's pants fumbling with the buttons. "You know, a set of claws coming from my hands right now really would come in handy."

Cody laughed but lifted his hips to allow Ted to pull off his pants easier. As the offending article of clothing was stripped off Cody leaned forward grabbing the bottom of Ted's shirt as he hoisted it over the blonde's head before leaning in closer to mold himself to Teddy's body.

Mouth latching on Ted's neck he began nipping softly leaving some rather fancy handy work in his wake.

Ted moaned softly. He was marking him, damn creative was sure to bitch him out for this when they saw it later.

Placing his hands on Cody's hips he rolled to position himself above the Georgia native. Grinding his hips downwards he smirked at the moan it elicited from Cody's mouth. _God that mouth! _ He knew the dirty, skillful, amazing, absolutely talented things that pretty little mouth was capable of doing.

Bringing one hand up to caress Cody's cheek he ran his thumb over Cody's bottom lip. _They just begged to be kissed…_

Leaning down Ted brought his mouth to meet Cody's already kiss swollen lips in mind numbing breath stealing kiss.

Pulling back to unbutton his jeans he caught sight of the pepper container next to the lamp.

"Cody why do you have the pepper—" And that's when it hit Ted why he'd even come up here in the first place.

"Oh fuck!" he shouted jumping off the bed and grabbing the pepper.

Seeing Cody's confused look he added "I left the meat out on the counter, I needed to pepper it," he replied laughing as he motioned to the container in question.

Looking at the pepper in his hand and then at Cody he leaned forward and kissed Cody. "I'll be right back, two minutes tops," he promised as he turned to the door.

Watching Ted sprint to the stairs Cody called out "do you think we can get Randy to wear a turtleneck?"

"You keep Erik out of this, unless you plan on helping me get Evan in a cardigan!" Ted yelled back.

Cody laughed "Deal!"

And he meant it, because role playing was hot especially where X-men slash was involved. Not to mention the thought of Randy wearing a turtleneck looking very James Bond-ish seemed far too enticing.

Grabbing his laptop Cody sent a message to Evan.

'_It's done sweetie ;D'_

Then pulling up a word document he typed:

_A Whole New World:_

_Cody opens up Ted's eyes to the wonders of fanfiction and just how fun role playing can be. Warning: references to X-men slash pairings, slash, BDSM, sex, foursome, role playing, Codiase (established) Bourton (established) Cody/Ted/Randy/Evan'_

Pressing save when he saw Ted standing in the doorway he closed the laptop and smiled.

"Where were we again, _Logan?"_ Cody asked his eyes dancing in mischief.

"Hmm, I believe somewhere along these lines, _Scott,_" Ted responded teasingly as he pulled Cody into a kiss burrowing under the covers.


End file.
